


Project Eden

by intotheGrave



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Androids are involved, F/F, Vaguely Smutty, mostly for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheGrave/pseuds/intotheGrave
Summary: Alex gets hurt in the field, which requires her to possess an android to avoid missing days in her life as she is put under a medically induced coma. The android, code-named Adam, is definitely not used what it is meant for.Or maybe it is.





	Project Eden

**Author's Note:**

> The frequently mentioned Adam is definitely not the Adam from Supergirl. Please, for the love of God, imagine ANY face but his. Personally, I like the idea of "male version of Alex."
> 
> And in case the tags weren't clear: yes, they do gay things to each other in an otherwise strange situation.

Alex tried to swallow, but her mouth was much too dry. Her face felt numb, her limbs were heavy. If she weren’t able to move, she might have become worried. She tried to speak, but her mouth was still full of cotton. 

The last thing she remembered was going out into the field, so something must have happened there. It couldn’t be too bad, however, since her body wasn’t screaming in pain.

Then again, maybe she was exceptionally well drugged. 

Some moisture returned to her mouth, and she regained enough feeling in her lips to form words. Her actions must have garnered attention, because she felt a pressure on her arm. She tried to speak, “Can…t see.”

Several things happened at once then. Her body seemed to be overcome with warmth, leaving behind the telltale sensation of a hand squeezing her wrist. Her face regained sensation as well, and she finally felt the numbness lift until she could speak normally. Before she had a chance to do so, her ears rang with a high-pitched noise, and she gave it a moment. As expected, the ringing faded until she could hear voices.

“Okay, try now,” a familiar voice said from her right.

“Alex, can you hear me?” Kara asked from her left, and Alex realized that she was the one holding her wrist.

“Yeah,” Alex answered, voice unfamiliar in its roughened state. Strangely, she felt no urge to clear her throat or cough. By now, she could sense that her eyes were open and blinking, yet she still couldn’t see. “What did you put in me?”

“I think the better question is, where did we put you in?” the familiar voice said, and suddenly Alex dreaded to connect a face to the voice. But the damage was already done. She’d spoken with Dr. Meyers about R&D’s latest development in the Eden Project, or what she liked to call the Recovery Puppets. They were lifelike androids that allowed mobility while their host was bedridden for longer periods of time.

She groaned. “If you put me in Eve, I swear to God.”

“Actually, we had to put you in Adam. Your neural pathways were 40% more compatible.”

Alex frowned into the darkness, distracted suddenly by thoughts of known relations between gender identity and physical properties of the brain. Without her realizing, the world started blinking into focus with deep shades of black, grey and white.

“There we go,” Meyers said, smiling smugly at the tablet in her hands.

Alex dropped her previous thought like a hot potato when she saw Kara’s worried eyes flickering between her prone form and the doctor. She was familiar with her face, even in black and white, but not with this incredibly textured version of her skin, nor the depth and clarity of her eyes. 

Wherever she swept her eyes, measurements and biometrics popped into her head, and she had to assume that wasn’t just a concussion playing tricks on her when she suddenly knew that Kara’s core temperature was within range of normal.

“Whoa, whoa,” Meyers interrupted her hastily, clapping a hand over her eyes. “Yes, Kara is fine. Please don’t overload your optical implants. All of Adam’s instruments are instinctively controlled by your mind, so please make an effort not to activate every single one of them in the first two seconds.”

“Okay,” Alex agreed. She was aware of these facts. Her talk with Dr. Meyers had been fascinating back when she thought she wasn’t going to be put into one of the puppets. “Can I see now?”

“Oh, yes, of course,” she muttered, removing her hand to reveal an amused Kara.

Alex returned the smile, then turned to the doctor. “So what’s the damage?”

“Your biological body has received substantial damage to non-essential organs and is currently in the regeneration tank,” Meyers explained absentmindedly, fiddling with what Alex assumed were settings. “You will be fit for duty in 5 to 10 days.”

The shades of black turned more intense before they returned to their more natural shade.

Alex blinked it away, and glanced at Kara. She was staring down at Adam’s arm, holding it by the wrist with both hands. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

“You shattered your left arm and femur, suffered multiple burn wounds of varying degrees, bruised ribs, pierced eardrums, lacerations—perhaps it will be quicker to summarize the body parts that are unharmed?” Meyers’ eyes sought out Alex to shoot her a pointed look.

Alex ignored the jab, mentally going through new acquisitions that would complete her recovery in 5-10 days, and concluding that it was possible. Ironically, only the lacerations might end up scarring her. “Bomb?” she asked Kara.

Kara nodded solemnly.

“Now,” Meyers ploughed on, interrupting what would be a delicate moment, “there are some things you can and can’t do, and I must mention them all despite your knowledge of the Adam and Eve project. Your power source is based on solar energy so make sure to get at least an hour of sunlight every day. Do not ingest anything, ever. You can shower and bathe if necessary. Your skeletal structure and muscle density is such that you are more durable than a human, but please don’t jump into moving traffic. Sexual relations are possible, but please use a condom—”

Alex was calmly listening up until that point. _“Why?”_

“Why what?” Meyers pushed her glasses further up her nose, and held her tablet to her chest.

“Why do I have a functional penis, but mostly why would I need protection?” She grimaced, completely unaware of Kara’s reddening face. “Oh God, it doesn’t ejaculate, does it?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Agent Danvers. That is a completely unnecessary feature,” Meyers tutted, going as far as to shake her head incredulously. “It’s merely a logical, hygienic choice. As for the reason, one of mankind’s primary needs is reproduction. Surprisingly, digestion is impossible to reproduce, but a climax is not.”

Alex felt Kara’s fingers underneath her chin, pressing her open mouth closed. “Okay then,” she said, incredulous and unsure what to think.

:::

“I don’t think this is what they meant by ’get used to your new body’,” Alex remarked as she watched Kara skip around the abandoned scrapyard, looking for an appropriately sized car.

Kara skidded to a halt in front of a medium sized car that was basically a body on rotting wheels. “Are you complaining?” she asked, not even waiting for Alex to reply as she nodded to the body. “Come on, tilt this on its side.”

Alex pretended Kara knew her well enough to realize that yes, she was definitely in for deadlifting random heavy objects. With a sigh, she assented. “Fine, but if I blow a fuse, you’re explaining it to Meyers.”

She walked over, rolling up her sleeves. Figuring she’d just wing it, she crouched low to grab the bottom. With the barest effort, the metal creaked loudly. “Huh,” she muttered to herself, increasing the force ever so slightly. The car gave easily, shifting its weight onto the opposite two wheels. 

Seeing how easy it was, she decided to just tilt the car on its side—only to underestimate her strength and flip the car upside down and onto another pile of junk. Dust and random bits of metal blew into the air.

“Oh, okay,” Alex said, slowly lowering her hands.

Kara was looking on slack jawed, glancing between the car and her super powered girlfriend. “That was awesome!” she cheered, grasping onto Alex’s arm and jumping up and down. She froze with a gasp, eyes twinkling. “Do the truck next!”

The truck was relatively easy. But when Alex left deep imprints in the concrete and felt her arms pull after lifting a bus, she decided to call it quits. That was to Kara’s disappointment, who was convinced she could lift a small passenger airplane.

:::

Alex had been in the process of changing out of her DEO fatigues when she caught sight of herself in the bedroom’s full-length mirror. Curious, she took a step closer to her topless reflection.

The first thing that struck her was how her entire body was hairless, except for the generic haircut, eyelashes and eyebrows. That made sense, considering how engineering every single hair on a synthesized organism was unending work. 

She flexed her arms, expecting the chords underneath her skin that doubled as muscle to stay stagnant, but they moved in a biologically correct fashion. Even Adam’s pale skin pulled tight and bunched in the proper places.

Alex let her arms swing loosely at her sides. She tilted her head, and saw her reflection do the same. Adam looked a little too symmetrical, a little too perfect. 

The shine of scissors caught her eye, giving her an idea. 

She grabbed for them and set to work.

“Alex, I got you some—oh,” Kara forgot what she was saying at the sight of the partially nude man standing in front of the mirror. 

“What do you think?” Alex asked, running a hand sideward through her newly cut hair. 

Kara’s eyes were pretty much everywhere but on her face, greedily taking in the sight of Alex’s lean form. She exhaled slowly, eyebrows raising in appreciation. “Yes, please,” she whispered.

“What?” Alex’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Then, recognizing the visible signs of attraction in the other woman, she rolled her eyes and smiled. “I’m talking about the hair, Kara.” 

“Huh?” Kara tore her eyes away from chiseled abs. “Oh! You styled your hair differently,” she repeated, blissfully unaware that Alex just said that. She walked over, raising a hand to add some finishing touches. “I like it,” she concluded with a grin.

“Really?” Alex quirked an eyebrow, ever smiling. “I couldn’t tell.”

Thankfully, Kara picked up on her teasing tone. “Oh, come on, look at you,” she whined, pouting. Her eyes strayed down again, and Alex was endlessly amused when she could spot her pupils dilating. She could even tell how many tenths of a millimeter they expanded. “I can’t have the first best thing, but the first best in a nice shell is looking very,” she breathed in, “fine.”

Alex smirked, pleased on some level that her borrowed form inspired the same reaction as her biological one.

Kara put away what appeared to be a pair of sweatpants and edged a little closer, her hands lifting into the air as if to touch Alex’s chest. Her eyes sought out approval, but she only received a curious, amused look. Taking that as a go ahead, she finally flattened her hands against Alex’s collar, idly trailing her fingers across shoulders. “Alex?”

“Hmn?” she hummed in response, circling her own arms around Kara’s waist and pulling her into a loose embrace.

“Can you—” She frowned, looked up into Alex’s eyes. “Can you say something Alex-y?”

Alex’s eyes softened, immediately wracking her brain for something tangible. It must be weird for Kara to be suddenly faced with a strange man who claimed to be her girlfriend, so she dug into her memory for a moment only the both of them could know about. “Remember when you first saw me naked?” she said with a hint of a smile.

The way Kara narrowed her eyes told Alex that yes, she did remember.

Alex soldiered on, her smile growing with every word she said, “How you slapped your hands over your eyes, and turned around so quickly, you stirred all the dust in the room? You might as well have yelled that your eyes were burning, I was so offended.”

Kara let her forehead fall against Alex’s chest, between her hands, and groaned, “You caught me by surprise! How was I supposed to know you just came out of the shower?” She lifted her head, smiling despite her defensive tone, “And you know damn well it triggered my heat vision.”

“I know that _now_ ,” Alex said, glad that Kara appeared appeased for now. She slouched comfortably against her.

“Good,” Kara muttered happily. With a bit of a thoughtful look, she leaned in, daring to press a kiss to the foreign face that Alex was wearing. 

Alex grinned stupidly in response, having grown unfamiliar with the care Kara was taking in showing her affection. She barely noticed that Kara’s eyes had trailed down, her hands following to touch as much skin as possible, paying special attention to the more defined muscles along her stomach. Kara’s face held a sense of wonder, as if this was the first time she had seen or touched a man (and as far Alex was concerned, this was the truth). Kara glanced up then, making pointed eye-contact to peg Alex’s reaction.

Alex’s eyebrows shot up when one of those hands dropped further down into her open pants and palmed her over her briefs. She was surprised, yes, but otherwise, she didn’t particularly mind the groping. She was curious herself. “Can I help you find anything?” she asked in good humor, showing Kara she was fine.

“I’m just browsing,” Kara quipped, smiling innocently even as her hand was doing decidedly not-so-innocent things to Alex. Her smile widened when the other woman sucked in a breath. “Is there anything you’d recommend?”

“Actually, I think you’re looking for a game that hasn’t been released yet,” Alex said regretfully, taking a hold of Kara’s wrist and tugging her out of her pants.

Kara chuckled, slipping her hands around Alex’s waist instead. “Aw, and with all that hardware on display too.”

Alex breathed a laugh, not entirely surprised. “I take it everything is to your liking then?”

“Gun to my head?” Kara asked, looking like she was having too much fun. It was a stark contrast to just a moment ago. “I guess this won’t be the worst week of my life.”

“Good.” With another lingering look, she leaned down to steal a kiss. “I’m going to get dressed now.”

“Such a shame,” Kara sighed. Once Alex was turned away, she gave her a quick smack to the ass. “Knock ’em dead!” And with that, Alex was left baffled and alone.

In hindsight, she probably shouldn’t have said that the game Kara was looking for wasn’t released _yet_ because Kara took this as a reason to check whether she wanted to play every so often.

Granted, it only happened twice, and _okay_ , she wasn’t as much annoyed as secretly enjoying the attention. She felt confident enough in their relationship that Kara was pining after Alex in Adam, rather than just her shell. It was one of the reasons why Adam felt more like a really cool toy than a handicap. 

The first time Kara tried to seduce her was a complete failure, and Alex loved every second of it. She’d been seated on the couch, reading a news article on her phone when Kara asked, “Is this seat taken?”

Alex didn’t even look up to see where Kara was pointing because they were alone in the apartment, so obviously, the seat wasn’t taken. “No,” she answered distractedly.

She didn’t expect Kara to straddle her lap, and she hurried to close her legs so that Kara could sit safely on her thighs. She didn’t, however, choosing to sit right on the apex of her thighs. It was a very interesting sensation, considering her new equipment, and she stiffened slightly underneath the warm weight.

Kara grinned wide, resting her hands on top of Alex’ stomach, fingers splayed. Alex had a hunch she liked to feel up her abs. “Is that a weapon in your pocket or are you happy to see me?”

Alex’s eyes widened when Kara shifted her weight. It put just the right amount of pressure in the right place, but the only thing she could feel was the alien weapon that was still strapped to her thigh digging into her flesh. “Oh, sorry,” she said, reaching down and around Kara to undo the relevant buckles.

Kara giggled as their fronts were pressed together, all but taking advantage of the situation and wrapping her arms around Alex’s shoulders.

Once the straps were undone and the weapon discarded, Alex wanted to lean back again, but was held close with an iron grip. 

Kara’s hands trailed along her shoulders, up her neck, until she was holding Alex’s face close to hers. She rolled her hips, and Alex nearly jolted out of her seat as she was reminded of the little situation in her pants. She’d been aware of Kara’s weight in the best of ways, but it was another thing all together to be squeezed and oh God, all her sensitive bits were on the outside now. If she weren’t getting hard before, she definitely was now.

“Are you happy to see me now?” Kara whispered, smiling.

Alex swallowed, cursing her mind for thinking of the knife strapped in a hidden pocket on the inside of her thigh. Kara might not get hurt, but she probably could. “Hold that thought,” she said, reaching in between them to access the hidden compartment.

Kara’s smile widened for a moment, until she realized what Alex was reaching for. “Alex,” she whined. “I’m trying to seduce you.”

Alex pulled out the knife and threw it on the coffee table, laughing. “I know, and it’s working.” She pulled a pouting Kara in by the hips, back to her previous spot. “I am _very_ happy to see you.”

Kara looked at Alex from beneath her eyelashes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Alex echoed, closing the distance between them to steal a kiss. And another. And another, until they were no longer chaste and playful.

That was why it stung when Kara suddenly pulled away. It was Alex’s turn to repress a pout as Kara stared into thin air, off to the side. She recognized the look of concentration. Kara heard something she didn’t, which could only mean one thing. “Duty calls?”

Kara groaned, throwing her head back. “How high are the odds of a robbery not being armed?”

“Go,” Alex said, nudging her in the right direction despite every synthetic bone in her body telling her to do otherwise.

Kara straightened, glancing down pitifully at Alex’s lap. “Fine,” she sighed. “Don’t move.” She kissed her goodbye, and was gone in a blur of movement.

Alex slouched back against the couch, knowing she should get up and be productive, but also realizing that was suddenly a lot easier said than done. She glanced down at the noticeable tent in her pants, weighing her options.

:::

Alex was peeling an orange when she heard Kara gasp. She looked up to see her standing in the doorway, dressed in her Super suit still. “Oh right,” she muttered, realizing she wasn’t allowed to ingest anything. “You want an orange?”

“You didn’t wait for me?” Kara asked, completely ignoring the food.

“Wait for what—oh.” She froze, caught. With a shrug, she continued to peel the orange. “In my defense, you were gone for more than an hour.”

Kara came to sit with Alex anyway. “There were hostages!” 

“And I couldn’t walk around pitching a tent everywhere,” Alex shot back, knowing that Kara was playing up the disappointment by now.

“You could’ve taken off your pants,” Kara muttered dejectedly, taking a proffered slice of orange. It disappeared into her mouth entirely.

A burst of laughter escaped Alex. Thankfully, she noticed Kara’s disgruntled look before she did something wrong, like continue to laugh loudly. She bit her tongue. “Oh honey,” she cooed, smiling in what she hoped was sympathy. She slid out of her chair and sidled up to her, enveloping her in a sideward hug. “Do you want me to take care of you?”

Kara’s cheeks reddened noticeably, her eyes downcast on the orange. “I do now.”

Alex’s smile widened. “Come here,” she quipped, and with one coordinated swoop, she was carrying Supergirl in her arms.

Kara giggled as she was carried off into the bedroom.

The second time Kara tried to seduce her, Alex was doing Kara’s dishes by hand, with how she had endless physical energy and no need for sustenance.

A familiar form pressed itself against Alex’s back. “Hi,” Kara said, resting her chin on her shoulder, looking on as Alex slowed down her efforts in cleaning the dishes so that she didn’t jostle her clingy girlfriend too much.

Alex paused, glancing over her shoulder at Kara, then down to their feet. Only one pair of feet was firmly connected with the ground. “Are you floating so you can be taller?” she laughed.

Kara grinned into Alex’s shoulder, wrapping her arms and legs around her waist and dropping her weight. Alex didn’t even budge. “No?” she said mock innocently.

Alex shook her head in amusement, but otherwise didn’t complain, continuing to do the generous amount of dishes. She swore Kara purposely created more of a mess to compensate for her own lack of. 

Kara stayed put, content to koala hug Alex for a while. Though that didn’t last long, as her hands crept along Alex’s torso, seeking out the new hard curves of her body. “What are you made of? You’re so hard.” 

Alex nearly avoided choking on her spit, and gulped down her surprise instead. Kara’s hands were nowhere near her crotch, so she gave her the benefit of the doubt. “I—uh, the muscles are an alien alloy that respond to impulses. Like a nervous system, but without the chemicals.”

“Huh.” Kara leaned back, running her hands across Alex’s back, shoulders, and arms. She squeezed her biceps, pressing her fingers firmly into her and searching the naked skin of her forearms.

Alex, unsure whether she was being seduced or not, slowed down until she stilled. She stared down at the plate in her hands, watching as Kara continued her curious touches. 

Kara’s next words were warm in her ear. “How’s your stamina?” 

Alex snorted rather suddenly, getting an answer to her own question. “Really?” she asked. “While I’m doing the dishes?”

She could feel Kara smile against the side of her neck. “That never stopped me before.”

“I was intimately familiar with myself before,” Alex quipped, flicking her fingers at Kara so that she was splashed with a few drops of water. “Keep it in your pants.”

Kara gasped in a mix of surprise and playful offense, but really, she didn’t mind. “I’ll have you know that nothing ever escapes my pants, unlike _some_ people.”

Alex laughed, shaking her head incredulously. “Fair point.”

:::

“Kara?” Alex called into the apartment, looking at the paper in her hands. She definitely didn’t remember spending $500 on anything, much less a shop called Alto in Italy. 

“In the shower!” came the distant reply.

Alex walked into the steamy bathroom without much thought. She gathered Kara was taking a shower, and usually, it wasn’t a problem, but her borrowed body was a traitor and reacted almost instantly to seeing Kara’s outline behind the fogged glass of the shower. “Seriously?” she muttered to herself.

“What?” Kara asked, swiping away some of the fog so she could see Alex standing right in front of the shower.

Alex was by no means ashamed of the situation in her pants, but she was glad Kara didn’t look down. She’d rather not explain that a few seconds footage of her naked blur stirred something in her. “This bank statement,” Alex said coolly, holding up the piece of paper. “Did you spend $500 in Italy last month?”

Kara didn’t even blink, stepping back under the water. “Yeah, that was for the leather jacket you wanted.”

“FIVE hundred dollars?” Alex gaped at the bill, her unexpected excitement forgotten.

Kara chuckled. “Do you want me to take it back?”

“Well, no. I really like that jacket,” she muttered, somewhat dejected. She looked up, catching a glimpse of Kara tilting her head back into the stream of warm water, and she was doomed, really. Even if she were in her own body, she would have been powerless to resist. But she wasn’t in her own body, and she was definitely sporting the beginnings of an uncomfortable erection by now.

She hesitated for only a second, but Kara knew her too well. Kara glanced over, the question reflecting in her eyes. “Anything else?”

Alex’s mouth dropped open slightly before she closed it again. Under the weight of her new, very obvious expression of desire, she suddenly forgot everything she ever knew about seducing Kara. 

Kara watched her patiently, curiously.

Thankfully, she remembered that this was Kara, and she could tell her whatever was troubling her. With a little shake of the head, she asked, “Mind if I join you?”

Kara’s reaction was both immediate and unexpected. “Why, did you spill something on yourself?” Her eyes roamed down Alex’s body, and Alex was pretty sure she could pinpoint the exact moment Kara saw the tent in her sweats. Her eyes widened, and a large smile suddenly appeared on her face. She looked up again. “Really?”

Alex smiled. Leave it to Kara to make her feel wanted just by being excited to touch her. It was nice, even if she had a different appearance for a few days more. She gave a shrug. “I think I want to try it out.”

If possible, Kara grinned wider, and opened the shower door. 

Alex didn’t even have time to consider undressing before Kara had grabbed her by the shirt and all but pulled her into the shower. She stumbled slightly into Kara’s solid form, then steadied when she found hands on her jaw and lips pressed against her own. She smiled into the sudden kiss, amused at Kara’s enthusiasm. Warm water was soaking her shirt and sweats, but she didn’t care, as long as Kara kept kissing her like that, hips slotted together snugly.

Alex was dimly aware of the shower door closing behind her, and apparently, she was just as aware about her body. 

“You can touch me,” Kara whispered against her mouth. Her tone was light and amused, but still, it sent a warm thrill through Alex.

Feeling every bit as hormonal and overwhelmed as her body implied, she remembered her hands, and moved them to Kara’s hips. She kissed her like she wanted, touched her like she wanted. She licked into her mouth, and traced her hands up along her back, just enjoying the sinfully slippery skin underneath her fingertips. There was an ever-present thrum of excitement along her cock that reminded her of the beat of her heart, urging her on, but she’d be damned if she followed any other tempo than her own.

A giggle from Kara had them pulling apart. “You kiss like Alex,” she said happily. Before Alex could remind her that was because she _was_ Alex, and that maybe they shouldn’t be doing this if she thought of her as Adam, Kara added, “I’m so glad nothing changed.” Vulnerability crept into her eyes, watering down her smile.

In that moment, Alex found the strength of a thousand Kryptonians, if only to protect her girlfriend from this potential pain. “I am Alex,” she confirmed the fact for Kara’s benefit. She held her a little tighter. “You can’t get rid of me. I’ll follow you around in the body of a mechanical cricket, if I have to.”

That had the desired effect of making Kara laugh. She watched Alex a moment a longer, eyes brightening. “Come here,” she muttered, pulling her down by the collar to resume their kiss. It became progressively more filthy and sloppy, to the point that Alex didn’t even realize Kara had reached into the front of her soaked sweats until she squeezed her experimentally.

Alex jolted, breaking the kiss, not expecting the sudden sensation of electricity rushing through her body. That was definitely her new body trying to translate Alex’s reaction.

“Oh, look who’s sensitive,” Kara whispered delightedly, giving her a good long stroke.

Alex’s mouth dropped open as she tried to make sense of all the really good things happening in her body right now. She tried to compare the feeling to being touched as herself, but the comparison fell short as every single one of Kara’s strokes pulled a thrill from her. This definitely didn’t compare to hastily beating one out in the privacy of their bedroom. “Oh God,” she choked, searching out darkened blue eyes to anchor her. Her hands were gripping tightly at Kara’s sides, but she knew even her mechanical strength wouldn’t hurt Supergirl.

“That’s it,” Kara urged her on gently.

Alex felt the cold wall hit her back, inexplicably useless, especially gross in her wet clothes, but that was all eclipsed by the feel of Kara’s hands. 

“Give me a sec,” Kara suddenly said, and Alex didn’t understand until she disappeared into thin air. 

Alex hardly had time to miss her touch before she was back again, looking slightly dryer. She couldn’t even wonder where Kara went before the hand was squeezing her again, stroking her with surprisingly slippery tugs. “Oh,” Alex breathed when she realized Kara had gotten lube. It felt so good. So warm. So wet.

“I wanna ride you later,” Kara whispered against her ear, pressed close against her side. “Would you like that?” 

Kara wasn’t even trying to sound smutty, was just stating her wants, but Alex felt the words all the way down to her toes. She thought having sex as Adam was going to be like using the strap-on, but no. Maybe if the strap-on was an extension of herself in which she could feel every single touch, pulling shudder after delicious shudder from her. Kara’s hands were leaving her sensitive and on edge after only a few tugs, let alone anything else.

Oh God, she was going to come embarrassingly fast.

Completely forgetting about the question Kara asked, she held on to her shoulders. “Kara,” she gasped, tilting her head to bring them face to face, bringing curious eyes into focus. Her pleasure was mounting, and she was helpless to stop it. Everywhere she looked she was reminded of Kara. Her beautiful, kind Kara.

Her jaw slackened when she finally came, a release overwhelming her like she never experienced. Everything felt strangely heightened and electrified even as Kara continued her motions, albeit slower, pulling the last dregs of pleasure from her.

Finally, she slumped back against the wall, all energy draining from her.

“How was it?” Kara asked, giving her a final playful squeeze.

Alex’s hips jerked minutely, not expecting the slight stimulation. “Good,” she sighed, grinning. She looked at Kara from beneath hooded eyes. “Really good.”

Kara laughed, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Good.”

“Good,” Alex agreed one final time, dreamy and distracted. But not distracted enough. “Are you living there now?” she asked, glancing down at where Kara was still holding her.

“I don’t know, the property value is looking really good, so I’m definitely considering,” Kara mused cheekily, her hand idly fondling Alex. “Think you can go again?”

Alex blinked, wanting to say no, she needed a minute, but her body wasn’t bound by earthly shackles and her mind was immensely enjoying the idea of a second round if that entailed more of those weirdly satisfying orgasms.

Kara chuckled, keenly aware of what was happening in Alex’s soaked sweats. “Oh, I think you do.”

:::

It was torture.

Kara was on top of her, rotating her hips in a way that probably shouldn’t make her feel like an exposed livewire. At first, she thought her sensitivity was a matter of adjustment, but no, with every intimate act between them (which, granted, had only been the one in the shower and the current one she was struggling to survive), she felt like maybe Adam was miscalibrated. In fact, a lot of sensations Adam was transmitting felt decidedly inhuman.

“Oh Alex,” Kara sighed, changing the angle in a way that shot a fresh rush of electricity down Alex’s spine.

Alex gasped, gripping onto Kara’s hips like her life depended on it. Which may, in fact, be the case if she came before Kara.

Or so she felt.

It was the best torture Alex had ever endured, and she never wanted it to stop. 

She sat up, wanting to get some semblance of control with the new position, but only managing to surprise Kara. She clenched her jaw as Kara squeezed her with the sudden movement.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked softly. Her hips kept rolling into Alex’s, unwilling to break the slow tempo. She brought up her hands to tangle her fingers in Alex’s short hair, bringing them face to face. 

Alex let out a long breath, trying desperately not to think of the wet heat surrounding her, or Kara’s sensuous movements, creating both a wonderful view and stellar feelings low in her groin. She focused on Kara’s dark eyes, her slightly opened mouth. “You feel too good,” she whispered finally, defeated. She searched her eyes pleadingly, but the movements didn’t stop.

To Kara’s credit, it did look like she was about to stop rolling her hips, eyes set in sympathy. Her rhythm stuttered as she made an attempt. Her eyebrows drew together with the effort, but she must really be into it as she seemed unable to interrupt the slow motions of her own volition. “Do you need me to stop?”

Alex swallowed thickly, tried to remember dead puppies or Mon-El’s face, but she was in no state of mind to think of anything but the intimate connection between Kara and her. The visual of a needy Kara slowly fucking her was officially killing her.

And she wasn’t giving that up.

She shook her head. If she couldn’t keep herself under control, she would have to help Kara along. “I need you,” she said softly, trailing a hand to the juncture of her hips. She was met with a soft gasp and a beautifully arched spine when her thumb met her clit. “Close,” Alex continued, starting as slow as Kara was riding her, but amping up the frequency of her strokes with her next word. “Desperate.”

Kara sucked in a lungful of air, leaning forwards to bump their foreheads together. “I can… I can do that,” she muttered, before she came alive, pumping her hips to match Alex’s faster rhythm.

Meanwhile, Alex regretted her decision immensely. It was one thing to endure slow torture, but Adam’s amped up sensors or whatever-the-fuck directly translated the hard, fast pressure as sensation overload, and with the strange feeling of electricity seizing her spine, Alex came. “Kara,” she choked out, trying to stop her, mouth falling open helplessly.

“Did you just—”

Alex squeezed her eyes shut in a mix of pleasure and red hot embarrassment. “I did,” she said, feeling so disappointed in herself that she all but hid her face in the crook of Kara’s neck.

“Oh no,” Kara whined as she no doubt felt the repercussions inside her. She slapped at Alex’s shoulder, hard enough to sting. “I was _so_ close.”

Alex looked up to take in Kara’s appearance. A healthy blush adorned her cheeks, kiss-swollen lips pouting, eyes dark and moist. She steeled herself, not about to let a faulty body ruin their sex life. With a twist of the hips, she had Kara lying underneath her.

Kara gasped, looking genuinely surprised for a moment, and Alex didn’t realize she had barely used any effort to throw around Supergirl until she saw her widened eyes.

Alex grinned. “I guess that’s a thing now.” Feeling emboldened with the knowledge that the playing field had been evened, Alex began her quest to settle the score.

“Don’t—” Except Kara tightened her hold on Alex with her legs around her waist, not allowing her to move down, keeping their intimate connection intact. Her previous disappointment was wiped away, replaced with a giddy smile. “Practice makes perfect?” she suggested hopefully.

Under normal circumstances, Alex was a pushover where Kara was concerned. Now, with Kara bare and desperate underneath her, she was powerless to deny her. 

Alex swallowed thickly, ignoring the sneaking suspicion that she had a hell of a night before her, and nodded.

:::

Alex sat back as Meyers fiddled with her tablet, waiting for her to finish evaluating the data logs. She’d complained about her sensitivity—though not in detail and during what circumstances—and had desperately fished for a way to dampen it.

Meyers frowned suddenly, deeply. The look of confusion was so intense, Alex became worried about what it meant. 

“What? Is everything alright?” Alex asked, straightening in her seat.

“No—yes—I don’t know,” she muttered, scrolling through endless text, if her swiping was any indication. “What were you doing yesterday between 7pm and 1am? There seem to have been a lot of system discharges at random intervals. Any more and you could have powered down.”

Alex felt the dread nip at her feet, unsure how to respond. She knew her and Kara had been busy last night, but hearing the time frame, that was just ridiculous. Their stamina was ridiculous. This conversation was ridiculous. How was she going to survive this?

Meyers paused, then dropped the tablet so she could look Alex in the eye properly. “For SIX hours?” she asked incredulously, eyes wide and exasperated. She shook her head before Alex could respond, raising the tablet to her face again. “This is what I get for lending Adam to Supergirl’s girlfriend.”

Alex was sure she would be blushing if she was able to. Maybe if she stayed really quiet, the situation would blow over.

Meyers dropped the tablet again, settling Alex with an unimpressed look. “Is that why you need to adjust the sensitivity?”

Alex opened her mouth.

“No! No, I think it’s better if my hypothesis remains unverified. In fact, here.” She threw Alex the tablet filled with data, graphs and other user unfriendly looking menus, and Alex hurried to catch it. “Please don’t make reckless choices.”

Alex kept her eyes focused on the tablet as Meyers turned away. Maybe, if she stayed quiet enough, time would reverse and she would have never asked in the first place.


End file.
